The Kit Kat Circle (A WildeHopps V-Day Story)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: This short story was made by the mind of msitubeatz with me having to write down her idea. Full credit goes to her. be sure to give her love and support on her Tumblr.


(Note: This story is NOT a sequel to "Before Nick's Kit Kat's was born". It is a story that me and msitubeatz {Mostly her} had made for a Valentine's Day Special short story. Give her some love and support on her Tumblr.)

The day of Zootopia was shining bright with the cold wind starting to become a cool breeze as winter was close to ending soon. Despite Phil the Groundhog weathermammal from Zootopia News Network say that it would have six more weeks of winter it wasn't snowing much and the cold wasn't worse like before. It was a perfect time too for it would now make the special day more special. Valentines Day was here and every mammal was celebrating. Even of course the famous cops of the Zootopia Police Department celebrating it too, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.

The two of them at first was just friends whos relationship started to grow more with Nick's strangely scientific pregnancy with the four Kit Kat's of his leading him to having Judy care for him. Months after the kits were born they slowly started to go into being more than friends. Becoming a couple in both for the kits and as they felt more passionate for eachother. A fox and a bunny in love was odd but to them they didn't care. They loved each other and ignore the worlds negative view on them.

About nine years passed ever since they dated. Since they married. Since they kept the kits as their own kids and gave them the love and affection and everything to make them happy. The kits were attached to Nick and Judy and always was by their side twentyfour seven. To a normal parent it would be exhausting but not to Nick and Judy. For they are not normal mammals. They are the strangest mammals that were the perfect parents for the kits.

The happy family walked home to their condo apartment after Nick and Judy picked up the kits from school in their police cruiser. The four kits walked in while having some Valentine's Day cards given to them by their classmates. There was two girls and two boys with the four of them being unique for their special ways. These was what make Nick's Kit Kats be remembered for both their classmates and for their parents friends and family.

Amare was Nick's son who always was on Nick without catching a break. He was so clingy to him that Judy and Nick had to get him a doll to keep him calm whenever Nick was away. Though it failed it still works at time especially when his beloved siblings are always there for him and always there for each other whenever they needed help or support the most.

Alicia was Nick's daughter who acted more like the leader with her bravery and imagination being one of her traits just like her dad. Despite being the bossy and rough sister she still cares for her siblings whenever they was in trouble. She even cares for both her mom and dad even though she acts like a tough full of energy fox.

Andre was Nick's second son who was like him when it came to being a drama queen. Though he his respectful and helpful his boastfulness and greed show more with greed being shown with food around, again like Nick. He seemed more of Nick's somewhat drama queen side with him watching dramatic movies and shows and needing beauty sleep. Still his love for his siblings and parents beated the rest of them.

Finally Aubrey was Nick's second daughter who got all the lazy and smartness of her dad. Despite being mellow and having to be sloppy all the time she still remains honest to her parents and her siblings, with sometimes her tricking her sister and brothers to do her work. Still she was like Nick. All of them was like him despite their colors of their fur being slightly different of his orange fox fur but they still had their traits being mostly his own traits.

The Kit Kats went on the couch and was laying down and all sighed and huffed in union from how school was exhausting to them. In the middle of their getting to relax on the big soft couch they sneak and peeked at the two of their parents. They noticed right away that something was off with them two. They know that they fight like kids. Fighting over anything childish and nothing serious. No matter what they never wanted them to fight at each other as it was their job to make them be all lovey and cuddly.

Alicia in her dark pink shirt and brown jeans looked over to see Nick and Judy walking inside of the kitchen with them being out of the kits sight. She turned to face her three siblings and started to put on her commando face. "Ok guys. We got a problem. We know that mom and dad are mad over something. Got any leads?" She said as she looked at her eyes for any paws raised. Only one was raised with her pointing at Andre who was wearing his casual green shirt with a gray buttoned up vest over it and dark gray jeans. "Well while I was watching 'Pride And Prejudice' I overheard them saying something about some movie. Like which one was better." He stated while putting his green backpack on the couch gently with Alicia looking interested.

"Ok. Anything else?" She looked at Amare who was in his light green buttoned up shirt with a pocket pouch on it and navy blue jeans while still holding on to his Nick doll. "No. Though I heard from daddy that he was complaining on how the classic was better. Right before I tackle hugged him and had him hold me for an hour. Or two. Or till bedtime." His tail wagged happily with his sister patting his back. "Good man. What about you Aubrey?" She asked the laying down being lazy fox girl who wore her black and white striped dress.

She looked over at Alicia with confusion on her face. "Huh what? Oh yeah. Mom was pulling out a dvd under her bed and it said something about Night and Living?" She got up but Alicia rolled her eyes and accepted it. "Thanks anyways sis. So it deals with some film. This means that we got a classic and a reboot." Alicia said to them with Andre grunting in disgust. "Remakes are just so bad. If those directors touch my drama shows I'll get mom and dad to arrest them for treason!" Amare patted his brothers back to calm him as Alicia looked over to see if her parents were near. No sign but they could hear soft bickering. "Oh this is gonna be serious." She said to herself as she then looked back at her siblings.

"Gentleman. And lady. We got a movie rant going on in the kitchen. I say it's time we activate the ultimate move on them." Her words made them gasp but Amare seemed happy and excited with his tail wagging more. "But what if we miss? What if they won't work?" Andre seemed worried about this idea from his crazy sisters mind but Alicia was sure of it. "Common guys. It's for mom and dad. To keep them loving each other." She was determined and was ready. Amare quickly joined in with Andre giving in defeat and accepting this plan with Aubrey being there just so she could rest and go back to her lazy self. "Ok soldiers. Let's go and stay frosty. Then later we will get frostys." Andre was happy and now fully ready for the plan as they tiptoe quietly to the way of the kitchen.

They could hear Nick and Judy doing their bickering with them close to the corner of the kitchen with them slowly peeking to witness their parents. The fox and rabbit married cop couple was standing still and looking in the fridge to think of something to eat for the kits and them with their bickering continuing. "I'm telling you. The original Night of The Living Savaged is far better than the remake version." Nick said with his wife Judy looking bored and rolled her eyes. "Classic? The remake had a better ending and had better casting." She putted out some carrots and putted them in a pot on the stove with Nick closing the fridge for her but defending himself.

"Afraid of being colorblind by black and white? Well you never saw the remake you said." He smirked and grinned with Judy looking at him after he said that. The stare of doom with her purple eyes was not scaring him. "Why not watch the remake then if you love seeing color huh?" Her words made him get closer to her and doing his stare back at her. "Well at least the mammals could act better than yours can in that 'horror' remake." The stare down was just going on like a duel was going to happen. A dramatic duel that would sooner be stopped by the four musketeer like Kit Kats.

"Go! Go! Go!" They all shout in union as they ran over to the surprised fox and bunny who couldn't even blink before they was surrounded by their kids with them being in a circle and hugging them close and bringing the two closer together. "Uhh. Hey Kit Kats? What you doing?" Nick asked with Amare nuzzling up on his father's fluffy tail and Aubrey looking up at Nick. "We are doing our 'Kit Kat Circle' dad." She said to him with both Judy and Nick realizing what it is. They know that whenever they both do disagreements with something to cause a small little fun bickering war they always catch them and form a hugging circle to make them keep close. The kits wanted them to always be kissy and lovey dovey to each other as they loved seeing the two of them get along and being happy.

Judy looked up at Nick with her doing a soft giggle. "Well I guess they stopped the war of us fighting over the movie we was going to watch for V-Day at night." She smiled with him doing a soft chuckle. "Yeah. You Kit Kats really love keeping us together." He said to her with both of them smiling at their kids with them smiling back. "Well? Did it work? You two going to pick a movie and no more bickering?" Alicia said and acting brave to get an answer from her parents.

Nick and Judy looked at eachother and gave off a small smile to their faces. "Ok. I guess I'll watch your remake." Nick stated to Judy with him wrapping his arms around his lovely wife bunny. She gently kissed his cheek and nuzzled her head on his chest with wrapping her arms around his waist and the two of them holding close. "I will also give your classic a try." She said to Nick with him doing a soft laugh but still smiling and fully happy. "You sly bunny." Nick said as he looked into his wife's eyes with him feeling fluttery and feeling joy inside as she looked back at his green eyes and had the same feeling. "I love you too my sly fox." They slowly locked their lips together for a sweet loving kiss with the kits celebrating that their plan worked and made their parents happy again.

The married couple just smirked as they kept kissing and holding together in a embracing hug with the kits looking and their tails wagging with Andre about to cry. "This is better than any of my shows." Aubrey pats his back lightly while Amare still on Nick's tail and Alicia sneaky to the fridge to get the frosty's that was meant for them before she gets halted by the two figures that was her mom and dad. "Uhhh. Happy now mommy and daddy?" She did a nervous laugh but they smiled and then hugged her and soon the kits into a big hug that Judy and Nick call 'The Parent Circle'. They loved it only because their parents were happy and in love. While Nick and Judy are happy to have the sweetest kits in the world and being their parents.


End file.
